The King's Soulmate
by LightSapphireSky
Summary: Yugi Muoto was a normal kid until he was rescued by two vampires, they take him to their King Yami Atem and finds out he is the King's soulmate! Will Yugi accept his destiny or try to flee. Find out in 'The King's Soulmate.' On Temporary Hitaus!
1. Chapter 1

...Hey (dodges tomatoes). Okay I'm sorry I have been gone for a whole year and I promise to slowly come back to writing. So let's put away tomatoes and enjoy the story! I own nothing sadly.

Yugi Mouto hummed softly as walked away from the gameshop to library, where he needed to study. The library was only a few blocks so he decided to just walk. On the way to the to his destination, he turned a corner and bumped into someone. The impact from hitting each other made them both fall on the concrete sidewalk. Yugi groaned and so did the person he hit, he looked up to see a girl wearing a black hoodie and navy blue jeans.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

The girl looked at him with hazel eyes and nodded. "Yes I am alright, how about you?" Yugi shrugged.

"I've had worse." He answered, the girl then smiled and got to her feet. She took out her hand and Yugi took it and the girl pulled him up.

"Thank you umm..." The girl answered his obvious question. "Tori, call me Tori." Yugi nodded, "Well my name is Yugi." Tori smiled and out her hands in pockets.

"Nice to meet Yugi and sorry for bumping into you." Tori said before walking down the street. Yugi smiled smiled at the girl's back before counting down the street.

 **(Tori's POV)**

Tori kept walking down the street until she couldn't hear Yugi's footsteps and turned down an the alley. She walked down the ally until she was in the dead center. She took off her hood, revealing curly dark brown hair with a white line going down the middle.

"So you are the one Yugi, hmmm I'd never expected a human however." Tori said to herself before looking down at her outfit. She scoffed at it and snapped her fingers.

In a flash, the simple hoodie and jeans turned into a long sleeved dark red dress that ended at her legs and black high heels. Tori then closed her eyes and reopened them to now have light crimson eyes.

"Aha, much better! You can come out now Selena!" Tori exclaimed in the darkness.

Out of the darkness came a girl with wavy golden blonde hair, ivory eyes, and bronze skin. She was wearing a light blue slip dress and black high heels.

"How did you know I was here, Tori?" Selena asked in a monotone voice. Tori smiled and walked to the girl, she put her hands on Selena's shoulders.

"Well because I know you way too well." Tori said softly but then frowned. "Is everything okay with you." She asked looking straight into her eyes.

Selena looked away and shrugged the hands off her. "Did you find out anything about our King's mate?" She asked.

Tori sighed but nodded. "Yes I think I found out who it is. His name is Yugi Mouto and he looks just like our king. He might be the on-" The girl suddenly stopped speaking and turned her head toward the entrance of the dark alley.

Selena raised her eyebrow and watched Tori walked out of alley into the street. "What is the matter?" She asked.

The other girl ignored her and contunied walking down the street until she could smell it. She smelled fear, adrenaline and worst of all blood. Tori's eyes widened and before Selena could ask what was going on, Tori booked down the street to what was happening. She smelled Yugi's blood.

 **(Yugi's POV)**

Yugi continued walking down the street and nearly a block away from the library, when he felt grab him from behind. Before he could scream, he felt a cold hand wrap around his mouth and started to struggle. He then felt a sharp and cold placed at his throat and immediately stopped.

"You move again and I'll slit you throat!" The man threatened. "Now you're going to give me your bag and maybe you'll live." The robber said. He grabbed Yugi's bag and threw him on the floor.

As the man searched for anything valuable, Yugi slowly crawled away from the man and got to his feet. Before the man could see him, Yugi started to run for his life.

"Hey!" The man screamed and dropped the bag and ran after the teenager. Yugi kept running and even though he heard the man yell, he didn't look back.

However, the boy wasn't fast enough and was caught again. This time the man stabbed him the shoulder and Yugi screamed out in sheer pain. He fell to the ground and held his shoulder to try to stop the bleeding. The man stood over him and raised the knife.

"You should've listened you little shit!" He growled and was ready to deliver another blow.

"NO!" A voice suddenly screamed and both Yugi and the robber looked to see a girl running toward them in a long red dress and curly hair run towards them and ran straight into the man, knocking him over. Then another girl with blonde hair and a light blue slip dress ran over to Yugi.

"Are you okay, little one?" She asked him, her voice soft. The boy nodded before flinching as she touched his shoulder.

The girl sighed. "Well you're bleeding heavily but you'll survive." She cradled Yugi to her chest and started to sing a song

 _'I've deceived the lonely,_

 _And in the dark I've grown._

 _I now clench the fists of hands to limbs aren't my own,_

 _You have conquered citiries._

 _And torched the mighty seas,_

 _You may keep yourself alfoat but you can cannot out swim me._

 _You played with the wolves,_

 _But you sleep with the bones of the rabbit._

 _I was only a child,_

 _It makes no sense.'_

As the girl sang the song, Yugi started to feel sleepy and the before his vision blackened he saw the other girl staring him with concerned.

Before he truly went to sleep, one though crossed his mind. 'Was that Tori?'

 _To Be Continued_

Well wasn't that fun, I'll see you guys next Thursday or this Sunday, I still haven't decided. Hope you enjoyed reading. Oh and the song I used is called Bones of A Rabbit by Young Heretics


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome back to chapter two! Please r&r and favorite! I also have a really big request for you guys, I need a beta and really soon. If you know someone you recommend than please tell me. The account is rhonda2000 and on Twitter at Tamar_Miss. I also have found out that the comments are not working so until it is fixed I'll post the comments on each chapter I make. I own nothing

Previously On The King's Soulmate:

 **The girl sighed. "Well you're bleeding heavily but you'll survive." She cradled Yugi to her chest and started to sing a song**

 ** _'I've deceived the lonely,_**

 ** _And in the dark I've grown._**

 ** _I now clench the fists of hands to limbs aren't my own,_**

 ** _You have conquered citiries._**

 ** _And torched the mighty seas,_**

 ** _You may keep yourself alfoat but you can cannot out swim me._**

 ** _You played with the wolves,_**

 ** _But you sleep with the bones of the rabbit._**

 ** _I was only a child,_**

 ** _It makes no sense.'_**

 **As the girl sang the song, Yugi started to feel sleepy and the before his vision blackened he saw the other girl staring him with concerned.**

 **Before he truly went to sleep, one though crossed his mind. 'Was that Tori?'**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Yugi's eyes slowly opened to stare at a gray wall, wondering why he was there, he started to sit up when he heard a voice.

"I though I heard some shuffling in here," Yugi turned his head to see a female with dark straight blonde hair, dark green eyes, and pale skin wearing a long black dress, doctor's coat, and read heels leaning on the door with a smile.

Yugi have her a look, "May I ask your name?" The woman just smiled more.

"Getting right down to business, I love it. Well little one my name is Dr. Young but you can call me Sophia." Dr. Young said as she walked over to Yugi and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at her.

She smirked turned into a wicked smirk when she could practically smell the defiance off the boy and took a quick mental note to tell their King. "Oh yes you are perfect for our King, small yet defiant. Hmmm, he'll love breaking you." Dr. Young purred in his ear.

Yugi shuddered at the chill he got from her but than thought over what she said. "Wait, who have a King? And if that is the case, then what does he want from me?" Sophia let go off his chin and sighed, and walked to the windows and stared at the beautiful night sky. The moon was glowing extra bright tonight.

"I really should be letting Selena or Seto tell you this but if you must know...You are believed to be our King's soulmate. We have been waiting for his soulmate for 5000 years and we believe it is you." Sophia said with her hands behind her.

"So what if I am not his chosen love, what will happen to me?" Yugi asked.

Sophia sighed again, "Then your memories will be erased of ever knowing this place and sent back home. Nothing too major, so fear not childe. you will survive." She said nonchalantly.

Yugi nodded. "When will I met your King?" Sophia shrugged and turned around to look at him. "Soon little one, now you must eat." With a snap of her fingers, a servant appeared with a plate filled of fruits and meats, the servant placed the plate on Yugi's lap then bowed and disappeared in thin air.

 **(Tori's POV)**

The young vampire paced nervously around her room, worried about Yugi and praying to any god that will listen to her for him to okay. 'Oh what's wrong, why hasn't Sophia reported back to me' She though frantically.

So caught up in her hysterical state, that she didn't notice her door opening of to see her King Yami Atem come into to her room. King Yami had tri-colored hair of black, red, and blonde, crimson eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a buttoned up white shirt, black lacks, and black combat boots. The King smirked at his friend and cleared his throat.

Tori finally looked up to see him and blushed a dark red. "My King, I didn't see you there. How my I help you?" Tori asked as she bowed.

Yami scoffed. "Enough of those formal greeting my friend, we are not in the throne room." Yami said and gestured her to stand up. "I want to know about this Yugi, you saved from the streets."

Tori stood and nodded. "Yes of course, the reason why I brought him here was I believe he is the one." Yami' s eyes widened. "Yes my King I believe him to be you're soulmate." Tori said.

"How can you be so sure?" Yami asked. "I smelled your scent on him and he also...looks a lot like you Sir."

"WHAT?!" Tori flinched at the tone. "You better not be toying with me, Tori or so help me-"

Yami looked straight in her eyes and Tori gaze right back. "I am not toying with Yami and no matter how much I _do_ kid with you, I am not playing with your emotions like these. Not now, not never." She spoke.

The King sighed and ran hand through his hair. "Very well, where is he?"

"Still being treated by Sophia and I have not heard back from yet on his progress." Tori explained.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Yami screamed 'Enter!" Selena walked in with her hair now in a messy bun and when saw the King she curtsied. "Hello my King." She then turned her focus on Tori.

"What is it Selena?" Tori asked. "Dr. Young wanted me to tell you that Yugi has awoken and you could see him now."

Tori gave a sigh of relief. "Tell her I will visit." She then then turned to Yami. "Will you be joining me, My King?"

Yami stood up and gave her a nod. "Yes I will come with you." Yami then smirked.

"I would love too meet him,"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Annd we here folks here! I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you Wednesday. Please r&r!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and welcome to the 3rd chapter! And in the last chapter I mentioned the comments aren't showing up so I'll just post them on the next chapter. This will continue until the problem is handled. So don't be shy and review.

 **I will be replaying in bold letter**

 _Comments are being replied like this._

 _Myfanfix: o.o Things are about to get spicy._

 ** _LightSapphireSky: Well we have to just wait and see!_**

 _thor94: intresting chapter, hope yami will be rough and not soft or lovey lovey._

 **LightSapphireSky: You'll be very surprised for what I have in stored for little Yugi~**

Well that was all the comments and I hope to get more real soon. Please enjoy reading!

 **Last Time On "The King's Soulmate"**

" **What is it Selena?" Tori asked. "Dr. Young wanted me to tell you that Yugi has awoken and you could see him now."**

 **Tori gave a sigh of relief. "Tell her I will visit." She then then turned to Yami. "Will you be joining me, My King?"**

 **Yami stood up and gave her a nod. "Yes I will come with you." Yami then smirked.**

 **"I would love too meet him,"**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Tori gave him an eye roll before following Selena to medical room Yugi was staying in. The walk down was completely silent only sound was the clanking of heels and the stomp of boots.

Once they were near the medical room, they saw Sophia were standing in the doorway with her arms cross over her chest. The three stopped and looked at the doctor with confusion.

"Why are you blocking the door Sophia?" Tori asked with an raised eyebrow.

Sophia gave a her a look before walking past her and standing in front of Yami."He wants to see you my King and only you for a moment." She said before whipping around back to the door and opened it.

As Yami walked in the room, he set his eyes on the boy in the bed. He was beautiful with his large purple eyes, and semi same tricolored hair except instead of red purple was the color, and same color skin. Well Tori was right, he did almost look like him.

'He truly is a beauty.' Yami thought as he examined him, now realizing Yugi was doing the same.

Yugi blushed at the handsome King before looking down at the his covers. 'Please don't notice that. please don't notice that!' Yugi mentally screamed.

However for poor little Yugi, the King did notice and since Yugi's head was down he didn't get to see a wicked smirk form on Yami's face. The King walked over to the boy and lift up the boy's chin just like Sophia did. Yugi was forced to look at dark crimson eyes and soon got lost in their hypnotizing gaze. Under the trance of the King's eyes, he didn't feel his mind being invaded and looked through [1].

As Yami searched through his mind, he did see Yugi meeting Tori and getting stabbed in the shoulder and growled quietly. How dare someone hurt his potential mate? He reminded himself to ask Tori if she captured the man. He then left Yugi's mind and looked at him again ending the trance.

Yugi blinked in confusion before glaring at the King. "What the hell did you do to me?!" Yugi snarled as he ripped his face from Atem's hand.

The King looked at him with a glare of his own and growled again. "Who are you talking to like that mortal."

"You! And the name's Yugi!"

"Well _Yugi_ , I would lower my tone if I were you."

"Then _make me_ , _Yami!"_

Yami gave a animalistic roar and pounced on the boy. He pinned the boy to the bed and held his arms over his head. Yugi started to struggle but the King put his knees on the boy's each side. Yami then leaned down and licked the boy's neck making him shiver.

"Oh you're not going anywhere~." He growled in his ear.

"Please stop, uh let me go!" Yugi whimpered but Yami didn't listen to him and opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. The vampire then placed his fangs over the boy's neck but stop and trailed up to Yugi's ear.

"I am going to drink from you but don't worry you won't feel any pain." He whispered huskily but Yugi just closed his eyes and waited for pain.

Yami went back to his neck and drove his fangs in the boy's neck and started to suck. Yugi gasped but not in pain but in unbelievable pleasure, he felt his body heat up and I his lower regions. He even tried to hide his moans but couldn't.

"Oh please more~." The boy moaned.

The King smirked and sucked even harder and sinking in further into his neck. The boy tasted _delicious_ and smelled even better. His smelled like lilac and tasted like the sweetest honey. Oh he thanked Tori for her finding.

"Oh Yami...harder...deeper!" Yugi moaned again and tried to thrust up but Yami's strength wouldn't let him move. The boy felt his orgasm approaching and started to rub against Yami.

Before his could come, Yami was done feeding and he retracted his fangs from the boy's neck. Yugi whined and looked up at him with big eyes. The King smirked and shooked his head.

"Oh no little one, that was your punishment for disrespecting me. However you were very delicious and I thank you for my meal." He said as he climbed out the bed and headed for the door. He did stop and turned around to look out Yugi, who was a mess with his hair frizzy, eyes glazed over, and skin covered in sweat and a bright blush all over his body.

"Let's do this again and maybe I can do more next time~" Yami purred before opening and closing the door, his laughter he took with him.

Yugi looked at the door and groaned. He laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Great now he was really fucked!

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Notes

[1]- In this story, they can go in your mind, sorta like Harry Potter's _Legilimens._ They can also do mind control only ones not affected are their mates or people they consider close friends.

N/A: Woow.. I didn't expect this to become a lime. Guesst who is really tired and about to go in a coma, me! Help me! I can't go to sleep! Love you guys and seen you Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey...So I know I have missed like 2 update days and the reason why is Midterms are coming up and I've been studying for them, so that's why I haven't updated in a week. So I am sorry and this is my apology.

 **Last Time on, "The King's Soulmate.":**

 **"Oh Yami...harder...deeper!" Yugi moaned again and tried to thrust up but Yami's strength wouldn't let him move. The boy felt his orgasm approaching and started to rub against Yami.**

 **Before his could come, Yami was done feeding and he retracted his fangs from the boy's neck. Yugi whined and looked up at him with big eyes. The King smirked and shooked his head.**

 **"Oh no little one, that was your punishment for disrespecting me. However you were very delicious and I thank you for my meal." He said as he climbed out the bed and headed for the door. He did stop and turned around to look out Yugi, who was a mess with his hair frizzy, eyes glazed over, and skin covered in sweat and a bright blush all over his body.**

 **"Let's do this again and maybe I can do more next time~" Yami purred before opening and closing the door, his laughter he took with him.**

 **Yugi looked at the door and groaned. He laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Great now he was really fucked!**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Yugi sighed and slowly rubbed the area where Yami had bitten him, he didn't expect that to feel _so good._ He then looked down to see a tent in the gown he was wearing, he groaned again he knew he had to take care of it.

 **(Lime Scene~)**

The small boy slid his hand down his body and lifted up his gown to rub his cock. He started to stroke fast and hard and groaning in pleasure, all the while thinking of Yami biting in his neck and how he rubbed against to get more, to feel more.

"Oh God yes Yami, Oh fuck!" Yugi moaned and started to stroke even faster and harder almost reaching orgasm. "Yes please give me more, oh please more, ah so close, almost there."

He then came with a scream and his cum sprayed on his chest. After giving an shudder, he looked down at the mess he had made. Oh God did he actually jerk off of being bite in the neck.

 **(End Of Lime Scene)**

After putting his gown back down, he covered himself with his blankets so no one could see what he was doing a few minutes. He then heard a knock on the door, he looked up at the door and wondered who it was?

"Who is it?" He called.

"It's Ms. Young, may I come in?" The voice asked behind the door.

"Yeah, come in!" The door opened to and Sophia...and some guest with her. They both were women, one had curly brown hair and dark red eyes, while the other had golden blonde hair and ivory eyes.

"Now Yugi, you might not remember these lovely girls but this is Tori and Selena, they were the ones that saved you." Sophia explained.

As Yugi gazed at the women and looked at the curly haired on. He thought of where he saw her before and then it hit him.

"You're Tori aren't you?" Yugi asked.

Tori smiled and nodded. "Yes I am and do you remeber Selena?"

"Yeah, she was the one you sang to me." Yugi said as he looked over towards the blonde headed women.

"That is right and you know why you were brought here?"

"Ms Young-

"Sophia."

"Right Sophia, explained that you think I am your Kings soulmate."

Selena nodded. "That is right and we will found tomorrow at dusk. If you are not his mate, you'll-"

"Have my memories erased and sent back him, Sophia already told me." Selena looked slightly surprised at that but was all the more impressed.

"Very good, now you will need your rest for tomorrow, for it is a big day for you." Selena said and crutised at Yugi. "Have a good night Mr. Yugi and may your dreams be filled with only good things."

With that Selena left the room and so did Sophia, while Tori remained behind.

"So you are a part of this?"

"Yes I am Yugi, I am a vampire."

"What's Selena?"

"A forset elf[1]."

"And Sophia?"

"Werewolf."

"What is King Yami then?"

"You know... I'm not really sure, never asked." Yugi looked at her in surprise.

"Really how old are you?" Tour shrugged.

"I am 500 years old."

"You're really old."

"Fuck you, at least I don't look like I stopped growing at the age of 10."

Yugi pouted at that. "I resent that, it's not my fault all my family is short." Tori gave a bark of laughter and shook her head.

"Aww, it's okay, everybody likes a short people." Tori teased and easily dodged the pillow Yugi threw at her.

"Ohh, a temper, I like that~." Tori replied with a smirk.

Yugi rolled his eyes and let out a big yawned. "Well looks like someone is tired, I'll leave you to your beauty sleep."

Yugi nodded and laid down and placed the covers over himself. "Goodnight Tori, see you tomorrow."

Tori nodded and went to leave, when she paused. "Hey Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"You should probably take a shower tomorrow, I practically smell the sex on you."

The boy's eyes widened and quickly say up. "What?!"

"You really though I could smell it on you? You really aren't that bright are you." With that Tori left and closed the door behind her.

Yugi stared at the door, looking dumbfounded. He groaned and laid back down, thinking all they while.

'What the fuck have I gotten myself into?'

A/N: I jus finished my Midterms, Woop Woop! Finally I can write again without feeling bad not to studying. So sorry for being late on updates, but I'll be updating Polar Opposites this Monday since I get two days off and probably even more since it started to snow in Annaoplis. Thank for reading and please R&R! I'll see you Monday!

[1] - The **forest elves** ( _flyalfial_ , "forest folk"), also known as **wood elves** , are a subgroup of elves.

Forest elves are probably what most humans think of when they think of elves, yet many seem to be surprised when they finally meet one.


End file.
